


Red x Fire Rod 25k slow burn Friends-to-Enemies-to-Lovers fic (THIS IS A JOKE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS)

by SingingVio



Series: This Is Terrible Do Not Read It [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Clickbait, F/M, I am so sorry please turn back now before it's too late, I would rather burn this than post it but I'm dedicated to the meme so I have to, I'm so sorry, M/M, a fake a/n to increase word count, terrible characterization, this is purposefully done to be terrible, this was originally a meme that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: Re'ds in love with the sipirit in the fire rod!!!!!!!!!---Ugh. I hate this. Blame Adel and Komo for this actually being written instead of staying a meme like it should have. Lime, I am so, so sorry. I promise I write better than this. This fic is just a joke from the Blueniverse chat. It was a meme that got out of hand. I will write something else later to make up for it. Maybe. I’m very tired. Anyway turn back now before it’s too late.
Relationships: Red Link/Fire Rod, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: This Is Terrible Do Not Read It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203947
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Red x Fire Rod 25k slow burn Friends-to-Enemies-to-Lovers fic (THIS IS A JOKE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS)

**Author's Note:**

> Please just exit out of this now.

\---

( _ **A/N:** First time writing a fic!!!! This is my fav ship uwu pls enjoy!!!!!!_)

The four sword was gone and the pedestal was empty. _( **A/N:**_ **u kno cuz the fs is gone?** ) five boys stood in the sanctuary holding their own rinditions of the sword _( **A/N:** did i spell that right)_ and staring at each other in shock. They didnt realized that pulling thes word would result in them splitting up again though Vio, the smart one did remembered.

**“What do we do now” green _( **A/N:** the leader!!!)_ asked the others askingly. _( **A/N:**_ **whats that word again is it like curious or something i cant use that word its been used too mucha lready) They all shrugged in confusion and didnt resopnd.****

****“Do we go to the castle?” red responded. They all shrugged again, their shoulders rose higher than before since they shrugged right after they shrugged before. _( **A/N:** that means the shrugs stacked on top of each other!! Get it?!)_** **

****They all agreed anonymously that they would go to the castl eand talk to princess zelda there about what to do. They didnt want togo back to the sword and ptu it atway becuase that would mean they would die but they still wanted to live so they decided to see her anyway.** **

****They walked thorught he long halls of the castle to see zelda liketheeyd discussed and they passed many workers there chefs, servants, knights, guards, and uhhhhh blue found a turtle at some point. He picke dit up and hid it in his hat because it was little and the links were all happy about it!** **

****When they finally made it to zeldas room becuase seh wasnt in her throne room they found impa who was guarding the door. “Impa let us in” vio demanded politely and impa nodded and opened the door and the links all stepped inside at the same time. The didnt all fit through the door so blue and vio entered after green and blue. Zleda was sitting in her chair by the window and staring out the window with a pensive lovk on her face. She awas staring at a bird flying by and leaving its nest in a nearby tree like she wanted to be that bird flying free and not held back by her princess job.** **

****“Princess zelda there are the four links versions here to see you” ima introduced them and they all waved at her awkwardly as she turned in her chair and stood up. She brushed off her skirt and flicked her head slightly to get her hair out of her eyes because seh wasnt waring her crown yet today.** **

****“Hello links.” she said. “Why are you all here and not just one still? Did something happen?” she asked curiously and sat back down, getsuring for the other links to take a seat. They did and green spoke up.** **

****“We dont remember what happened we drew the four swords but we cant remember why exactly or how.” he explained slowly so she could get it _( **A/N:** u kno cuz princesses are dum! Zelda gets kidnapped all the time and can never escape herseulf that eans shes dum and also shes bolond!)_** **

****“Well you need waeposn now to defent yourselves since the four swords wouldnt be agood weapon since its only supposed to slay big evil like ganon and vaati so lll let you have your other weapons back that erune gave me after you all combined into one because she awnted me to have them just in case.”** **

****Zelda said and she got up and went over to a piantingo n her wall and she took the painting off the wall and put int on her bed gently. She turned backt o the paintings blank wall spot and the lnks all gasped in shock because there was a safe beingd the painting!!! _( **A/N:** yeah yeah i betcha didnt expect THAT huh?!?!?!?!?! I got u good!)_** **

****Zelda then took out blues hammer greens boomerang vios bow and arrows and reds fire rod. And she turned to the links twith the weapons in her hands with a smile ashe handed them out with a smile on her face and the links all tok them bgatefully. “Thank you green said with happy smile and the others nodded in agreemtn they all left and said their goodbyes and left ot go to their room which was really liks room btu itwas now their room so who cares.** **

****The others limnks all lekft the foom after they put their weapons in licks’ bcoloset and then they left the room but red stayed with his fire rod he sat on the bed wit hhis fire rod and watched the other links lieave before teir footsteps faded and red picked up his fire rod.** **

****_( **A/N:** heres the mo uve all been waitin gfor!!!!!! Romance!!!! EEE im so excited!!!!!!!!!!)_ ** **

****Red smiled at his fire rod hopefully and waited for a minute and the seconds passed into minutes and ered eventually started to cry becuase he thought tho fighre rod was his friend.** **

****The fire rod sudenly started to glow after an hour of waiting and hoping and red ‘s eyes lit up becuase the fire rod was glowing and he was very happy. Out of the fire rod came a ghost, a spirit that glowed red (red’s favorite color because his name is red!!!) and the spirit had long pretyt brown hair and orange eyes (red dint’ like the oclor orange so eh just pretended they were brown) and she was a girl _( **A/N:** reds STRAIGHT you guys!!!! He doesnt like guys!!!!! Thats cringe!!!! Okok back to the story!! Uwu xoxo)_** **

****Red stared in love at the spirit floating above teh fire rod next to him because she was here!!!! The fire fod had a spirit inside it and thats why it had its magic adnr ed had only found that out bcasue he heard the spirit talking to him in the battle against ganon!!! He wanted to find a way to free her just like vio was going to f ind a way to free shadow _( **A/N:** jsyk i dont ship vidow i h8 it they hae no chemisty and yall are blind but like i want those sweet reviews so ill put it in anyway UGH)_** **

****And the magical cairy spirit girl kissed red and red started cry ing again because his girlfriend was alive.** **

****_( **A/N:** THE END!!!!! What did u think did you like it??? I worked really hard on it for weeks please leave a good review or ill be sad!!)_ ** **

****\---** **

**Author's Note:**

> God I want to throw myself into the sun, that was legitimately painful to write. It didn’t take weeks, I wrote this in fifteen minutes. I am not at all like the “a/n” that’s practically a whole other person. I am not this terrible I promise I’m nicer than whatever unholy 2001-era ff.net creation this is.
> 
> Anyway please check out my other stories I promise this is not my usual writing I do actually try.
> 
> My Tumblr is @singingvio. Please leave reactions in the comments or something I might regain some of my soul from that.


End file.
